


Foreplay

by sinoftheday (itsthedetails)



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-05
Updated: 2006-05-05
Packaged: 2017-10-24 03:13:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsthedetails/pseuds/sinoftheday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Veronica knows just how to get under Logan’s skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foreplay

  
Veronica stood amongst the rows of junked cars piled high in Weevil’s uncle’s lot. She waited for him to bring her car around after having it fixed for the umpteenth time. She spotted the car coming from the left where the shop was located and smiled at the sound she was _not_ hearing. When she’d brought it in it had been making a loud whining sound that even Weevil couldn’t place.

Weevil parked the car and got out. He tossed the keys to Veronica. “I really should start charging you for labor and not just for parts, V. It took me an hour to figure out what was making that noise.”

Veronica tilted her head, “Aww, but if you did that I’d have to start charging you for all my time I put in getting you out of all the scrapes you get yourself into.”

Weevil shook his head. “You got me there.” He paused looking at something over her shoulder. “Your boy get in to an accident?”

Confusion spread across Veronica’s face. “What?”

Weevil pointed to the other end of the lot. “Tow truck just brought in a yellow X-Terra.”

Veronica turned to look and snorted disdainfully. As much as she loved the cocky asshole she called her boyfriend, he was still a snob and a half. “Ha, he’d die before he ever brought his ‘baby’ to your uncle’s shop. Besides, that’s not his. Do you know how many yellow X-Terra’s there are out there? I see them everywhere.”

She stared at the duplicate X-Terra, passenger side door dented in and the front panel all scraped up. Suddenly, she grabbed Weevil’s arm, eyes bright with excitement. “I just got the _best_ idea.”

***

Veronica hurried down the hall and stopped in front of Logan. She popped up on her toes and kissed him briefly. “I need a favor.”

Logan smirked, “Why does that scare me?”

She bit back her comment and just smiled. “I have to run down to my dad’s office and fax something for him. It’s really important.”

Logan glanced back at her, shrugging indifferently. “Ooookay.”

Fighting the urge to roll her eyes, Veronica said, “I need to borrow your car. Mine’s still being fixed.”

At hearing her request, some of the 09ers that Logan had been talking to stopped and stared.

She continued talking, “It’ll only take 20 minutes. I have a free period right now. I’ll be back before it’s over.”

Logan shuffled his feet, “Uh, why don’t I just take you. I don’t mind cutting.”

Veronica rolled her eyes for real this time. “You’ve got that huge Physics test this period. Come on, Logan. I’ll be right back.”

She waited and watched as he begrudgingly handed over the keys and hid the huge grin that threatened to break through. She kissed him quickly and whispered in his ear, “You so get a special present later.”

She turned to head to the parking lot as she heard Dick intone, “Dude, you’ve never let anyone drive your car. You are _so_ whipped.”

***

Veronica quickly drove Logan’s SUV out of the school parking lot. She stopped just down the block and parked the car out of sight from the school. She got out and waited for Weevil to pull up. She saw the tow truck coming around the corner, the battered X-Terra trailing behind laboriously.

Weevil stopped and Veronica hopped in. She was practically bouncing with anticipation. “I can’t wait to see the look on his face. I’m definitely going to pay for this, but it’ll be worth it.”

Weevil quirked a smile at her. “I so don’t get you two. You get off on torturing each other.”

Veronica shrugged her shoulders, giddy. “Oh, but it’s so fun.”

“Whatever,” Weevil chuffed as he put the tow truck into drive.

They put the beat up X-Terra in a parking space, passenger side facing away from the school, so anyone coming from the building wouldn’t see the damage.

Veronica glanced down at her watch. “Perfect, we’ve got plenty of time before the bell rings. Did you do what I asked to the door?”

Weevil climbed back into the tow truck. “Yup, it’s all set.”

“And Mac’s got my camera, so she can take pictures?”

Weevil nodded his head. “Yeah, I gave it to her before we left, V. I’m going to park down the street and she’ll be here to take pictures of your weird idea of foreplay.”

Veronica smiled and bounced back toward the school, just in time to hear the bell ring.

***

Veronica found Logan sitting at his regular lunch table. She took a deep breath and schooled her features. She walked up to the table slow and deliberate. She sat down next to him and pretended to stare at the ground, “Hey.”

Logan looked up, angling for a kiss. “Hey, you get your thing faxed?”

Veronica nodded as she pecked his lips.

Logan focused in closer. “Are you alright? You’re awfully quiet. Did something happen?”

Veronica fidgeted. “Uh, I might have had a little problem with your car.”

Logan’s eyes go wide and he glanced toward the parking lot. “What _kind_ of problem?”

She twisted her fingers together, fighting the urge to giggle. “I might have accidentally hit a cement post.” She quickly started to explain, “I didn’t even see it. I’m not used to sitting up so high. My car is so low to the ground. I swear, it’s just a dent and some scrapes.”

Logan was on his feet when he heard the word ‘dent’. Dick and Beaver, who had blatantly been eavesdropping on the conversation, jumped up too. A crowd started to follow Logan and Veronica as he hurried towards the student parking lot.

Veronica saw Logan visibly breathe a sigh of relief when he reached the edge of the car lot and saw 'his' truck from the driver’s side. “It looks fine, baby.”

“Uh… it’s on the other side.”

As they walked quickly through the parking lot, Veronica tried desperately to hold a straight face. She just couldn't wait for it, imaging the look on his face...just a few more steps and ...one, two, three.

“Fuck!”

Veronica stood next to Logan, wringing her hands. “I’m sorry, baby. It’s not _so_ bad. It can be fixed.”

“Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!”

By the time the rest of the crowd had gathered around the SUV, Logan’s face was bright red and he looked like he actually might cry, were he not so angry.

Dick stared, open-mouthed, at the damage to the truck, muttering, “Holy fuck, dude, that’s more than just a dent and some scrapes.”

Beaver tried to divert Dick's and thus, Logan's attention away, but failed to stop Dick from reaching out and touching the passenger side door. He gave the handle a little tug and the whole door fell to the ground with a loud clang. Dick and Beaver stood stock-still, mouths hanging open, as they gaped at the door lying on the ground.

Veronica couldn't hold it in any longer and her lips turned up in a tiny smirk.

Logan caught the sly smile and all of his tumultuous emotions came flooding out. “You think this is _funny_? Veronica, you destroyed my car! _Why_ did I ever let you drive it? I never let anyone drive it. I can’t believe this!” He paced back and forth and his arms flailed wildly in the air as he gestured frantically.

She could see his blood pressure rapidly increasing and she jumped in before he said something he’d regret later. “Calm down, Logan. Calm down. It’s okay.”

Logan raged on, “It’s _okay_? How can you say that? Look! Veronica, look at my car!”

Veronica impatiently looked around the parking lot. Where the hell was Weevil with the real truck?

She grabbed Logan's arm and gently smoothed a hand down it. “Logan, look at me. It’s okay.” A huge grin spread across her face as she caught sight of Weevil turning into the parking lot in Logan’s SUV. “It was just a prank. Look.” She points over his shoulder to where his truck now sat, unharmed and idling.

Logan looked over his shoulder at his truck, and then back at the damaged SUV in front of him. Disbelief marred his face as he continued to look back and forth between the two cars.

He also realized that everyone was laughing at him. Beaver was practically bent in half, laughing so hard and Dick had high-fived Veronica, “That was the best prank ever, Mars. I’ve got to give you props on that one.” Veronica saw Mac giggling away as she snapped more pictures of Logan.

Veronica stood proudly, still giggling... until she saw the look on Logan’s face. He was definitely _not_ amused. She stepped closer and tried to grab his hand, but he yanked away, furious. “That was so _not_ funny.” He stalked over to his truck, got in and sped out of the parking lot.

Veronica stared after him. “That was _so_ not how I thought he’d react.”

***

Veronica stood outside the door to the penthouse and knocked. As she waited for Logan to answer, she tried to wipe the smile off her face that had been there since she first saw Logan’s reaction to his truck.

He opened the door and stood staring at her for a moment before turning and heading back into the suite without saying a word.

Veronica entered the suite and closed the door behind her. She stood quietly, trying to get him to look at her. Finally, she realized he was going to pout about this, she spoke, “I’m sorry. I can see you’re still mad, but I just don’t get why.”

He looked up at her with hardened stare, still not saying anything.

She pushed forward, “It was just a prank and your car is fine. I don’t see why you’re so upset.”

Logan stood, bottom lip jutted out, and paced in front of the couch. “It wasn’t funny.”

Veronica softened her voice, “Come on, Logan. It _was_ funny. You have to admit that.” She paused when he didn’t respond and tried a different tactic. “You pull pranks all the time, if you’re going to dish it out, then you have to be able to take it.”

Logan heaved a heavy sigh, relenting, and mumbled, “I know. It’s just no fun being the one on the receiving end of the joke. I don’t like it.”

Veronica moved to stand in front of him, putting her hands on his chest. “I _am_ sorry.” She pushed up on her tiptoes to kiss him.

He relaxed his body and fell into the embrace. His arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her in close.

Veronica tangled her hands in his hair as she deepened the kiss. They broke apart, gasping for breath. Logan trailed open-mouth kisses down her throat, stopping to suck at the spot on her neck that made her moan.

He lifted her up, and her legs went immediately around his waist. He stumbled into his bedroom and unceremoniously dropped her on the bed. She stared up at him as he whipped his shirt over his head and unbuckled his pants. She recognized the hungry, predatory look in his eyes. ' _I am definitely going to pay for this prank._ ’

She quickly lifted her shirt over her head and scooted back on the bed as Logan climbed over her. He pulled at her bra until it unhooked and was lost amongst the sheets. His head ducked down and his mouth latched onto her nipple. His tongue licked at the sensitive bud and let his teeth tug hard, sending a wave of pleasure through her body.

Veronica touched his chest, then her hands swept to his back as she smoothed circles there, she felt his muscles move under her touch. Still sucking on her nipple, he worked the button on her jeans and quickly pushed both her pants and her underwear down her legs.

She kicked her legs to help the process along and her jeans ended up in a messy tangle on the floor. Her legs encircled his waist and she pushed hard up against him.

Their kisses were becoming wet and sloppy, and Logan groaned into her mouth.

Veronica pushed his boxers off and squeezed his cock, teasingly.

His fingers dragged across her thigh and found their way to her clit. He flicked it gently before pushing two fingers into her body. She knew in that moment that the prank had been the most elaborate foreplay ever, because she was already so dripping wet that she couldn't stand it. She pulled his fingers away and panted out, “I need you inside now.”

Logan guided himself into her easily and quickly began to stroke in and out at a steady rhythm. He suckled at the hollow of her throat and she called out his name, her voice cracking as she tried to catch her breath.

She lifted to meet each of his thrusts as she dug her fingers into his shoulders and arched her head back. His hand made its way back to her clit and he rubbed quick circles, pushing her to the edge.

Veronica’s breath caught in her throat and she couldn't stop the involuntary jerk of her legs as she came, calling his name. He followed her over, grunting as he burst inside her.

They collapsed against the bed, their breathing harsh, and their bodies sweaty and sticky. When they found the necessary energy to move, they rolled to a more comfortable position. Veronica laid her head across his chest and drew circles on his heated skin. “So are you still mad about today?”

Logan snorted, “No.”

“So, are you going to be mad tomorrow when I have pictures of you throwing a hissy-fit over your car?”

Logan stiffened slightly in her arms. “Pictures?”

Veronica giggled, “Oh yes, pictures. You didn’t think there wouldn’t be _pictures_? You know me better than that. This photographic evidence will be used for _years_ to come to torture you.”

Logan sighed in weary acceptance. “You do realize I’ll have to find someway to get you back for this.”

Veronica snuggled closer to him. “Oh baby,” she breathed, “I’m counting on it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the loveathons Gotcha Challenge.


End file.
